Super Girl
by SilentPegasus
Summary: Pan is in a fight and dies. While dead she meets a woman that will change her life...but is it for good or bad...and how will Gohan feel about this? R&R^.^


Super girl

Disclaimer- I do not and never will own Dragon Ballz or Sailor moon. I did call the company and offered them a feather that I found in a park and 50 cents, but I haven't gotten a repely yet. Or maybe that call where the person just laughed was their reply?  Other Notes- This fanfic is a tad bit strange. I used this song that I really loved called super girl by Kyrstal. I always thought Pan would be a cute Sailor Scout so I did that to. Anyway when you review tell me if I should right a sequel. Thankie^.^ to all those who read and reviewed my other two stories 'Resurrection of an Android' and 'Martial Arts Tournament~Surprise' Super girl 

Pan dodged Broli's blast and flipped backwards landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. She powered up and rushed at him throwing three kicks to the back of his head and grabbing his tail. 

"Grrrrrragh!" he screamed in rage. Broli whirled around and caught pan on the side of her skull, sending her flying across the room. Pan slammed roughly into the wall behind her and fought to stand up again blackness creeping along the edges of her vision. 

"KAMAHAMAHA!" he yelled sending out the huge infamous signature move of our beloved Goku. 

"Pan look out!" cried a voice across the room. Pan but her arms up attempting to block the beam that would inevitably kill her. 

Then with out a cry or a moan her soul passed on to another dimension. Her body crumpled against the wall, pale and lifeless she made no move. 

"Pan!" screamed Trunks and Goten. But Pan was far beyond hearing as she slipped into limbo. 

**_~Limbo~_**

"Where am I?" asked Pan scared and shaking. No sound, nothing. Pan looked down at herself. She had matured! Instead of her usual fighting gi, she was wearing a white tank top, black leather flares, and black cut-off no sleeve leather jacket. The only thing she had on that she recognized was her black biker gloves. 

"Hello?" she cried. Still no answer. Pan thought back to the battle she had previously been fighting. 

"Oh…I…I died!" she mumbled her eyes filling with tears. She started to fly looking for someone, anyone to talk too.

Instead a high beat melody filled her ears, she recognized it as the song she had heard in the movie that Bra had dragged her two a couple of months ago.

**"Sometimes I have dreams, picture myself flying, above the clouds, high in the sky…**

** **

Except were I'm flying there are no clouds. She thought with remorse.

**_Conquering the world with my magic powers,_**

_ _

Not exactly the world, but I would like to conquer Broli.

**Never being scarred, but then I realize…I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know who's gonna save me…**

_ _

I guess I could consider myself a super girl, thought Pan smiling to herself. Then she fell on the last few words. "Who is going to save me?" she wondered aloud.

**_I'm super girl, and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know, why I feel so alone…_**

**Seems like a dream, there's only one thing to say, nobodies here…with me…**

_ _

Well that's a fact, thought Pan. Coming to an abrupt stop. She hugged her knees. 

"Daddy…" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

To share and know what I've been given, I need someone… 

_ _

The pain of knowing she would probably never see her family again came rushing at her and the tears came freely. If she was gonna be wished back she should have checked in at the station for the dead.

**That's strong enough for me…**

_ _

Anger filled her. "Everyone's stronger then I am, I just Panny the baby" growled Pan. 

_ _

I'm super girl, and I'm here to save the world…but I wanna know who's gonna save me…I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world…but I wanna know, why I feel so alone 

_ _

More anger came in waves, showing her images of all her friends being destroyed and she being able to do nothing.

**I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one…who will stop the longing in my life…I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one…who will stop the longing in my life…**

** **

"Trunks, Goten, Grandpa…I wanna help…I…" whispered Pan her power growing past it's normal limits.

**_I'm super girl, and I'm here to save the world…but I wanna know who's gonna save me_**

I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world…but I wanna know, why I feel so alone…

"Why can't I help…I'm part saiyen…I want to HELP" cried Pan. A white misty fire surrounded her.

_ _

**I'm super girl……but I wanna know who's gonna save me, I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know why I feel so alone **

**_I'm super girl……but I wanna know who's gonna save me, I'm super girl………_**

** **

"I'm not WEAK! I am saiyen, daughter of the great Gohan and granddaughter of the great Goku! And I will not be so easily defeated by some overgrown super saiyen who thinks he can kill my friends!"screamed Pan.

White was replaced by golden, her hair flew outwards, black eyes became turquoise and suddenly there was another super saiyen. A very angry super saiyen.

"Little girl, little girl?" asked a soft voice. Pan whirled around. A tall lady wearing a sailor outfit stood behind her. Her skirt was a deep purple and her hair was a deep green that almost reached past her knees. In her hand she held a long staff the looked in a way like a key. 

"Would you like to go back to help your friends?" asked the lady her hair blowing in a silent breeze. Pan looked upward towards her.

"Yes…" she whispered. The lady smiled and pointed her staff at her Pan. 

"Then you may, but on one condition." Pan nodded.

"I need your promise that as soon as you have saved your friends that you will come back here and live with us, as Sailor Red Star". Pan's eyes widened. 

"I can't see my family again!" she croaked. The lady shook her head. 

"Before you leave you can say good-bye to everyone but then you'll come back with me"

Pan thought about this for a moment. 

"Alright…" she said, determination on her face. The lady nodded and her staff began to glow. 

When Pan opened her eyes she was back in the fight, but know she was super saiyen. Everyone was so busy fighting Broli they hadn't noticed. 

"Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pan screamed, charging Broli. Everyone turned and stared. Pan caught him of guard and kicked him full force in the stomach. He went to punch her but she was gone. Next thing he knew he was flying across the room from a hit to the head. Then Pan suddenly appeared in front of him. With her fathers famous move she finished him of, not leaving a living cell behind. 

"MasankaaaYA!" Pan screamed. He was gone. In one ball of extreme power the monster was finally gone.Silence, and then.

"Pan! We thought you were dead!"

"Pan! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Pan" cried all her friends running towards her. She hugged them all. Gohan lifted her up and swung her around, 

"Pan, you're a super saiyen!" cried Trunks. She smiled. Suddenly everyone seemed to realize that she had gotten at least 10 years older. She was almost Trunk's age now.

"Panny, what happened to you?" asked Gohan. She smiled up at him. 

"I died dad. Instead of checking in at the station and King Kie's I was taken to this silent place" she smiled remembering the song. 

"Somehow, I grew up while I was there. A lady came and she said I could save you all but…"Pan stopped, unwilling to tell them the next part. 

"But what Pan?" asked Goten. Suddenly the lady appeared behind her. Along with three other ladies. One had a blue skirt with aqua colored hair, the other had a golden skirt with short blond hair, and the last who looked to be more around Pan's age, if not younger had a deep purple skirt that looked black and raven hair cropped short. They all looked a glimmering, ghostly color. 

"She is to come with us," the lady said, taking Pan's hand. Gohan looked shocked.

"P..p..Pan?" he asked. 

"It was the only way to save you daddy…" Pan whispered. 

"You can't have her!" yelled Goten. 

The lady shock her head and handed Pan a transformation pen.

"Just say, Sailor Red Star Power, Transform," she said. 

"Pan don't!" said Goku. Pan looked at the pen and then at her family. The blond haired lady put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You all don't need her. We have an evil in our world as well and we need her. We will take very good care of her." 

Gohan looked enraged.

"Of course we need her!" he yelled. Pan looked up at him tears in her eyes. 

"Tell mom I love her," she whispered. Gohan looked sick. 

"Sailor Red Star Power, Transform!!!" she yelled. Red light shot up around her and golden streaks swirled making a tornado. When the light faded. Pan was no longer super saiyen but looked much like the other girls. Her skirt was a blood red and was lined with gold, her bow was golden and the golden tiara held a ruby. 

"Pan-chan no…" cried Gohan. The aqua haired girl turned to her friend with the staff.

"They can visit her right Pluto?" Pluto nodded. The raven haired girl with the glaith hugged Pan. 

"It will so much fun to have another friend! I can't wait till you meet princess Rini!" she cried. Pan smiled. 

"Are you ready?" asked Pluto. Pan hugged her dad, and then nodded. Pluto turned to the z team.

"Whenever you wish to see her just call for Sailor Pluto and if I can I will bring her back to you for a visit," 

With a barrage of glittering lights they all disappeared, including their little Pan-chan. Gohan fell to his knees and cried. Goku went and patted him on the back, repeating what Pluto had said.

"Well at least one of the annoying brats is gone," mumbled Vegeta. He received many pattened death glares.

~End~

**_*Okay, this fic turned out a little different then I had expected…I never meant to add the sailor scouts, but I guess it turned out all right. Please read and review. No flames, b/c I did actually TRY on this one. Thank you for you time. So long! ^.^*_**

**__**

**__**


End file.
